Louvre Museum
Not to be confused with Louvre Museum from The Real Ghostbusters The Louvre Museum Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.20). Peter Venkman says: "The Louvre is bleeding slime." is one of the world's largest museums and is said to hold nearly 35,000 objects dating from prehistory to the 21st century. History The Louvre was originally a fortress then later became a palace and served as the home of French royalty until Louis XIV moved to Versailles. It became known as the world's largest museum but was infamous for being haunted for centuries. Some have claimed to have seen a mummy stalking the halls. Many more reported that they felt a heavy presence while viewing some of the more famous artwork on display. Something overt happened in 1965 but level of paranormal activity remained low since. During a battle between Proteus and two teams of Ghostbusters in the Firehouse, the former captured in eight Proton Streams and was required to reveal the future eight times. One of the glimpses gleaned was the exterior of the Louvre Museum. During the Ghostbusters' first overseas campaign for Erland Vinter, Kaia May released two Unknown Soldier Ghosts from a Trap in search of the one holding the Poveglian Artifact. The ghosts left the police station with the Trap holding the artifact and flew into the Louvre. Soon after, the museum began to literally bleed slime. No more than 15 minutes later, the station received a phone call from the President of France. He requested one of the Ghostbusters. Peter Venkman took an extra precaution from being arrested again for busting in a non-approved area and asked the President for an assurance in writing to be sent to them by messenger. He also stated there wouldn't be gratis this time. Suspecting the layer of slime might serve as a kind of spectral alarm system, the Ghostbusters were taken underground through the Paris Catacombs by Lieutenant Philip Constantin. Constatin revealed he was escorting them inside the museum and was authorized to shoot them if anything was irreparably damaged. Ray lent him the Ghost Taser. They encountered the ghost of Jean l'Ecorcheur in the Mona Lisa Room. Ray tried to stress caution but Constantin suddenly tasered Jean. Jean animated the David, the Venus de Milo, Mona Lisa, and the Code of Hammurabi. Before Peter opened fire, Winston reminded him of the Slime Spritzers. However, the animated artwork all disintegrated upon contact with the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime to Constantin's dismay. They pursued Jean outside into the Tuileries Garden and captured him after Constantin destroyed the Poveglian Artifact. At his behest, they returned to the Louvre to make sure the Unknown Soldier Ghosts weren't still lurking around. Trivia *The Louvre was initially going to also be bleeding blood but right before the printing deadline, there was a mass shooting in France. Sony/Ghost Corps asked for the blood to be removed.What We Do In The Firehouse "The Erik Burnham interview" 07:35-07:52 10/19/19 Erik Burnham says: "We were going to have -- we were going to have -- uh, the Louvre bleeding slime which was okay and then right before the printing deadline, there was that -- there was the tragedy -- there was the tragedy in France, the mass shooting. They said Okay, we're going to take out the blood and put in pink slime." *In Ghostbusters International #4, page 20, the Louvre bleeding slime is reminiscent of when Psychomagnotheric Slime poured out of the Manhattan Museum of Art and formed a protective shell in Ghostbusters II. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #5, the brief history of the Louvre mentions: **Its original role as a fortress starting in the 12th century during reign of Philip II **Serving as the palace of the royal family since the 14th century during the reign of Charles V until Louis XIV moved to Versailles in 1682 **A mummy stalking the halls believed to be the spirit of Belphegor *The Louvre has had a long history of reported hauntings. The medieval section is said to be haunted with ghosts of fallen warriors, ghosts of former guards roam the museum, and the Red Man of the Tuileries are among the alleged ghosts. *Locals believe some paintings were actually made with ink harvested from human hearts. *It is believed the presence of the supernatural at the Louvre is because it also been the site of tragic historical events such as the St. Bartholomew’s Day Massacre. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #5, in panel 2, the officer notices his picture is being taken. While it is allowed outside, flash photography is not allowed inside. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters International #5, the scene opens in the Mona Lisa Room *Peter alludes to the Mona Lisa's theft in 1911. *Ray mentions the escape hatch, a nod to the moving of the "Night Watch" with one in September 1939 from the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam before the Nazis arrived. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters International #5, in panel 2, behind Peter is the "Liberty Leading The People" *On page 8 of Ghostbusters International #5, in panel 4, the Anubis statue from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" is on the left. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters International #10, in panel 2, on Erland's newspaper is a headline "Priceless art destroyed at the Louvre," a nod to the events of Issue #5 See Also *Louvre Museum from The Real Ghostbusters Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Mentioned in the What Came Before Page! What Came Before! Page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore and Peter Venkman were sent to the Louvre (it was bleeding slime!) to remove anything that may threaten the most famous museum in the modern world." ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! page What Came Before! page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Narrator says: "Meanwhile, Venkman, Zeddemore, and Stantz were cooling their heels in the city of light, having hung around to fully explain to the French government a bit of unfortunate spectral destruction within the confines of Paris' Musee du Louvre." *35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters **Alluded to by Peter Venkman on page 3.Peter Venkman (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "Last time we found something with this kinda mojo in a museum, it did not go well for the staff!" References Gallery LouvreMuseumIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 LouvreIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 LouvreIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 LouvreIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 LouvreIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 LouvreIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 LouvreIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 LouvreIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 ErlandVinter17.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations